


Absolute Obedience Oneshots

by Calimon1991



Category: Zettai Fukuju Meirei | Absolute Obedience
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of oneshots for the visual novel Absolute Obedience.  We'll see if I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Out of Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Let's Get Out of Here  
> Relationship: Kia WelBehenna/Eduard Wernicke  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: After Kia finds out that Eduard was the client all along

“Why?”

Edward had been kneeling at the altar when Kia barged in.

The pink-haired male slowly stood and turned to face the silver-haired male, blinking at the other.

“Why what?”  Eduard asked in his soft voice.

“You were the client.”  Kia started, “You targeted yourself.”

Eduard sighed softly as he looked away from the other, “Yes, I was, and I did.”

“Why?”  Kia repeated as he walked further into the church.

“I- I I’ve felt for a long time that something was different about me.”  Eduard started, “But I was training to be a priest…”

Eduard could see the question in the other man’s eyes when he said ‘was,’ but he could also see that the other wanted a full explanation, so he wouldn’t interrupt until he was sure Eduard was through.

“… I shouldn’t have had the kinds of feelings I was having.”  He went on, “And so I contacted your company in hopes that it would somehow convince me that my feelings were wrong, but…”  He gave a soft laugh, “It actually had quite the opposite effect.

“I resigned from my training this morning.”  Eduard informed, “I was just saying my last goodbyes.”

Kia blinked at the other for a moment, “You’re not training to be a priest anymore?”

Eduard shook his head, “I don’t think I’d be very good at it because there is someone that I’ve found that I care for more than I do for God.”

Eduard gave the other male a shy smile before walking closer to him.

Kia gave a laugh before grabbing the shorter male’s face and kissing him firmly on the mouth.

The two pulled apart quickly, both smiling.

“Come on.”  Kia started as he grabbed Eduard’s hand and started pulling him toward the door, “Let’s get out of here.”

END


	2. Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Misfortune  
> Relationship: Louise Hardwich/Kia WelBehenna  
> Rating: G  
> Summery: Kia reflects on his life  
> Series: Entry 14 of 100 themes

Kia admitted that he had had a rough childhood.

His dad was a drunk who had beat on him and his mother.

The poor woman had died protecting him.

And then when his mother passed, his father decided to pretend he didn’t exist anymore.

So yeah, he definitely didn’t have it the best growing up, but now…

Now he had a job that he really enjoyed, where every day he got to help people discover the meaning of love.

He lived in a nice place too.

And sure, he still woke in the middle of the night sometimes thanks to nightmares, but even that was okay now.

Especially since he had Louis to comfort him when he woke up screaming.

Yes, life was hard, but he wouldn’t say his was all misfortune.

END


End file.
